overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 49
This is the forty-ninth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary A disguised Shalltear Bloodfallen inquires what Brain Unglaus is doing. Brain wonders why the vampire doesn't recognize her and thinks that she probably thinks less of him and their previous encounter. Shalltear seeing him as a distraction decides to kill him but offers him a chance to live if he begs for his life. Brain declines and decides to bet everything on his sword, remembering what Sebas Tian told him about inner strength. Resolved in his actions he decides to fight to buy Climb time to flee. Before engaging in comabt he silently thanks his rival and launches a Fold Slash of Light. The vampire uses her pinky to block the attack, but to her surprise the slash cuts her nail. Shalltear sarcastically asks if he was aiming for the nail and that he passes. Brain seeing his feat smiles and warmly thanks the vampire for such praise as it proves that he has made some progress in his skills. Shalltear is confused by the man wondering if he is mentally damaged. Before she can act upon killing Brain, Demiurge mentally sends her a message to begin the operation. This distraction had given Brain time enough to slip away. Not willing to let her prey escape Shalltear uses Accelerator to catch up to the human. However just as she has Brain in her sights she spots Climb causing her to pause. Brain running through the streets sees Climb and Lockmeier. He angrily pushes Climb asking him why he didn't run. Lockmeier attempts to calm Brain down stating Climb is not the only one to blame. The two both apologize each others' behavior. Brain's companions what he encountered which the latter declared to them he cut off her fingernail. Confused by his words, the two try to congratulate Brain. Climb asks if the person he fought rivaled Sebas. Brain confers that after seeing Sebas Tian he admits there are others stronger than him. He makes Climb promise he that when he orders him to run that he will obey as he is serving the princess and does not wish to have nay harm come upon Climb. Climb promises and walks away for ab bit giving the two older men time to talk on their impressions. Brain believes that Climb would better turning back. Lockmier realizes Brain has a soft spot for CLimb and he too admits that Climb reminds him of himself as an adventurer. Though he reminds Brain that Climb made his choice and have no right to force him on a different path. Seeing that he is right Brain concedes and the three continue with their mission. At the area where the Flames of Gehenna have enveloped a part of the city, the city guards allow several wounded adventurer through. The guard captain is annoyed at the adventurer's weakness stating that they shuld be fighting harder as they are paid more than the guards. The guards stand at attention when Hellhounds, Gazer Devils and Demon Swarms approach the barrier. The captain seeing the demons is terrified and believes there is no hope. His pessimism is quieted when one of the rearguards shouts at him to be silent. Despite a rising speech the guards are felled by the hellfire of the hellhounds. The cowardly guard captain attempts to flee, but soon a Overeating jumps in his path. Taking him in hand the demon proceeds to devour him, adding his face to its body. The remaining guards a=faced with surmounting odds call for help. Momon in the air descends to the ground. In a sword display he cuts down the assembled demons. Introducing himself he orders the guards and adventurers to fall back as he will be taking over. Major Events * Brain Unglaus fights against Shalltear Bloodfallen and manages to clip her fingernail. * Momon descends upon the battlefield against the demons. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Brain Unglaus * Demiurge * Gazef Stronoff * Climb * Lockmeier * Momon New Characters * Bona Ingre (Unnamed) Abilities Used Spells/Skills * Time Accelerator Martial Arts * Four Fold Slash of Light Known Locations * Re-Estize Chapter Notes * This chapter first appears in Monthly Comp Ace August 2019 Issue. Navigation pl:Rozdział 49 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters